In To the Present, Darkly: Enter REGEMENTX
by lancefalcon
Summary: Emma Frost & Sean Cassidy put together a new team of mutants, Logan and some of the new students are ambushed by a new Foe.


** this is my first X-Men story. I used to read the comic book back in the early nineties, and unfortunately fell out of touch with them over the years. After watching the movies, I have always wanted to write my own characters into the X-Men world. So I hope you enjoy it, and I will try to post a new chapter very soon. Oh, and if you could please write a review ( even if you think it stinks) it would be much apreciated. THANX! **

** REGIMENT -X**

**CHARACTERS: **Sean Cassidy and Emma Frost have been put in charge of a new group of young mutants at the Xavier School. Sibblings, Eddie and Cassie Reeves have just recently joined the new house of mutants. Among the new addition of mutants are **ALITA THOMPSON (SONICA), JONA LEAFE(SUMMIT), CHARLOTTE SANDFORD (BREEZEWAY), DANI ROEBUCK (JETLAG), COLE SPINNAKER (DRAGSTRIP).**

**CASSIE REEVES:** 18 years old/ brown shoulder length hair/ green eyes/ petite build

**ABILITY:** Can control electricity with her mind as well as manipulate it. Can create vast electrical charges at will.

**EDDIE REEVES:** 20 years old/ redish orange parted hair/ brown eyes/ tall lanky build

**ABILITY:** Can transform himself into an orange haired beast like monster.

**ALITA THOMPSON [SONICA]:** 18 years old/ long blonde hair/ blue eyes/ tall fit build

**ABILITY:** can convert sound waves into concentrated plasma beams.

**JONA LEAFE [SUMMIT]:** 18 years old / long black hair/ brown eyes/ large above average muscular build/ of native american decent

ABILITY: posesses super human strength and can create thunderous quakes when he pounds his fists to the ground.

**CHARLOTTE SANDFORD [BREEZEWAY]: **16 years old/ layered dark brown hair/ hazel eyes/ petite build

**ABILITY:** posesses super human speed.

( AND A FEW MORE MUTANTS WILL BE POSTED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** CHAPTER ONE: WATCH OVER MY SISTER**

A maroon airport taxi pulled up to the curb and slowly came to a halt. From atop the large marble staircase stood a middle aged man who went by the name of **Sean Cassidy**. The red haired man quickly came to the aide of the arriving motorcar as he trotted down the stairs with out haste. A young gentleman stepped out of the taxi anticipating his fellow traveler to step out as well. The young man starred up at the man descending from the stairs and realized he, as well had red, orangey hair.

"Welcome, you must be **Edward Reeves**?" Mr. Cassidy said in a warm welcoming voice.

"Oh, Eddie… my friends call me Eddie, Sir…" He answered back.

'Alright then, Eddie, I'm Sean Cassidy… and please, call me Sean."

" Yes sir… I mean Sean." Eddie walked over to the cab door and opened it. A young and very petite brunette stepped out of the motor car and smiled up at Mr. Cassidy. Completely charmed, Mr. Cassidy held out his hand to assist her onto the curb. Right away her soft green eyes pierced his heart and overwhelmed him.

"And this is my lil' sister, Cassie."

"Cassie yes, very pleased to meet you…" Mr. Cassidy confessed.

Cassie sweetly chuckled as she watched his cheeks blush, "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Cassidy."

Eddie rolled his eyes as he realized his sister was doing it all over again. She was using her charm once more to help break the awkwardness of first encounters. Eddie Reeves was the eldest to his kid sister Cassie and spent most of his life watching over her. Although he was only two years older than her, he often felt years older. He had just turned twenty almost a month ago, leaving him to feel much too old to accompany his sister to **Xavier's School Of Gifted Youngsters**. As all good brothers go, he offered to watch over her.

**Cassie Reeves** had always known she was special, for her gift had drawn her to understanding electricity and all its wonders. Most of her life, Cassie had used her charm and natural beauty to get by in life. Being popular with school's social life and boys had forced her to juggle normal high school life and having the ability to control and conduct electricity with her mind. As a matter of fact, she had to secretly hide her fixation with science and electronics in order to not be donned a nerd. However, her brother Eddie, had always found it hard to fit in with classmates, and rather came off to most people as awkward…. For he as well, was hiding a dark secret.

It was the end of August this very day the Reeves siblings entered the Xavier School. The mild summer heat no longer could be felt on a cool sunny day this close to fall. Mr. Cassidy walked them up the stairway and quickly curried them through a large hall.

"I hope you two are hungry…" he said as he began to walk them out onto an outer patio" you're just in time for breakfast!"

"Oh, no thanks Mr. Cassidy, we ate at a coffee shop at the airport." Eddie muttered.

"Come on, Eddie, it was yucky airport food…" Cassie snapped as she lifted her shirt in protest," I'm completely famished… and besides look at that spread!"

Eddie rolled his eyes again.

"Is that French Toast I smell?" Cassie shouted in amazement.

Before them was a large table covered with breakfast food. Pancakes, frenchtoast,biscuits,bacon,sausage,eggs,homefries,muffins… basically a hearty choice of yummies.

A group of four or five youngsters were sitting at the table chatting and eating there breakfast.

They were introduced to there new housemates by a woman who went by the name **Emma Frost**.

"Please, join us… there is much to talk about… you two!" Ms. Frost encouraged.

Eddie walked over to the table and procrastinated on choosing where to sit, he was never good at first impressions. A young blonde haired girl pulled out a seat beside her and said, "Come sit here next to me, sweets."

The girl at first glance, struck a chord with Eddie. She seemed very familiar to him somehow… he just couldn't place it. He nodded to her and sat in the chair. She had long blonde hair and pretty blue eyes that seem to sparkle when she looked up at the sun. Was she a movie star? Has he seen her on TV? As soon as he got closer to her cute smile, it finally dawned on him who she was.

"Oh my God! ", he blurted out, pointing his finger in her face, like he just won the lottery, "You're **ALITA THOMPSON**!"

"She's who?" Cassie questioned as she stuffed her face with French toast.

"You know, ALITA THOMPSON…. Lead singer for Holiday Motorcade!" he answered back.

Cassie took a huge gulp of chocolate milk, wiped her lips on the back of her hand and chuckled, "What?.. No friggin' way, Eddie, you gotta be dumber than a bag of hammers…. What would a rock star be doing here?" She glanced over at the blonde girl,"Right?" she said hoping the girl would concur.

Alita Thompson had spent the best part of the last two years touring most of the US with her band mates. With three hit songs rapidly climbing the charts, her life seemed to be heading straight for the stars. Just when the band was really starting to take off, Alita went on an all night drinking binge with her she got back to her hotel, she got into a huge argument with her manager and accidentally decimated half the floor in the hotel they were staying at. According to the press, a possessive stalker had secretly planted a bomb in Alita's room…. And she left it at that.

"Guilty as charged, sweets…in the flesh," the blonde girl softly spoke to Eddie, "I used to be the lead singer for Holiday Motorcade…. But I needed time to…" she paused," to work on controlling my ability." She smiled with a hint of desperation. However, she only meant to hint she had problems, and not that she was using it as an excuse to self pity herself. A new and stronger Alita was her top priority now. Besides, she was looking to turn a new leaf; Miss Frost had mentioned to her that she was up in running to be the leader of this new group of youngsters.

A bit of silent awkwardness grew upon the strangers. Cassie looked over to her right and smiled over to the little Emo girl sitting by her side. She had dark layered hair that fell over the right side of her face. Cassie glanced at the girls' plate and saw it had a piece of toast, an orange slice, and one chocolate strawberry.

"Big eater…yeah?" she humored the girl.

"CHARLOTTE has a bit of an eating disorder," explained **DANI ROEBUCK**, a young man who was sitting directly across from Cassie, "but she's working on it… right Charlotte?" Charlotte shrugged in agreement with Dani. She looked up at him and smiled in appreciation. It seemed as though Dani was sweet on Charlotte, and if he were, he didn't mind showing it.

Cassie felt a bit uncomfortable about what she said and felt the need to retaliate. She forked a few more pieces of French toast into her own plate and said, "You should try the French toast, Charlotte, it's really, very good… especially with allot of butter." Eddie started to get irritated with Cassie and barked, "Maybe you should go easy on the French toast Cass, before you get fat again!"

Cassie's face completely went red with embarrassment. He really knew how to curb her antics. Cassie quickly covered her stomach with her hands and slouched back in her chair sulking. She looked around as if in paranoia that these new strangers were peering at her and snickering about what her brother had just said.

As she looked around the table, her eyes met with a slightly older young man who goes by the name **COLE SPINNAKER**. She noticed he was a bit scruffy yet on the cute side. Before looking away from him, he winks at her and smiles. Cassie slowly raises her right hand and waves her fingers at him, and quickly looks down at the buttons of her shirt.

Breakfast seemed to go less painful than Eddie had assumed it would run its coarse. However, Cassie on the other hand, had to remedy her pain by unbuttoning her skirt. The two new house mates were quickly paired up with a roommate. Eddie was to share a room with **JONA LEAFE**, a Native American that goes by the name **SUMMIT**. He was a tall young man with broad shoulders and extremely powerful looking biceps. He had shaggy dark hair and was most commonly seen wearing his high school football jersey and large cuffs on his wrists. Cassie was to share a room with **CHARLOTTE SANDFORD**, the little Emo girl she befriended at the breakfast table. Charlotte looked like an ordinary multi-issued teen, by today's standards at least. Mostly wearing dark clothes and dark make up, the free spirited young girl didn't seem to possess any powerful abilities. On the way to there bedroom, Cassie asked Charlotte what it was she could do, and she quickly disappeared. By the time Cassie got to the bedroom door, Charlotte was already in bed chanting "I can run faster than you…" A bit weird, she was – thought Cassie.

That evening in their bedroom, Charlotte was lying on her bed playing old Rolling Stones 45's (record singles) on an old children's Smurfs record player. Cassie stood by the window in a little Transformer's t-shirt and jogging shorts. She could see the one they call **LOGAN **out in a garage, tinkering with his motorbike. She looked at the bike's headlight and made it flash two times, and watched LOGAN freak out and quickly stand up. She laughed to herself and hid away from the window hoping he didn't see who the lovely prankster was. Charlotte looked up at her and asked," You want me to paint your toenails black like mine?"

Cassie barely looked away from the window and confusedly said," Toenails… wait, what?"

"Who are you spying on?"

"So who's this Logan character?" Cassie softly muttered, as if she was almost whispering. "And I'm not spying… I'm just checking out the view."

"You like him?" Charlotte smiled and sat up, "You think he's cute?"

"What?" Cassie huffed under her breath, "He's old enough to be my... my cousin!"

"I have lots of cute cousins..." Charlotte said in a soft quirky voice.

"You truly are weird, Charlotte."

In another room down the hall, Jona was showing Eddie his high school trophy collection.

"Your parent's must be really proud, Jona." Eddie sincerly stated. Jona shook his head"YES", and answered" My father especially, show's great pride towards me. He is **CRIMSON BUFFALO**, he leads the **DAKOTA AVENGERS** . It has always been my dream to fight for justice along side my father and his **AVENGERS**. "

"Those sound like big shoes to fill."

"Yes they are , my friend. Now that I think real hard about it, with you, my new friend, by my side, I feel it won't be such a hard task to accomplish." Eddie patted Jona on the back to assure him his alegiance. The indian may have came off a bit campy and naive,but his heart seemed to be in the right place.

Cassie quickly ran down to the courtyard and slipped in the back way of the garage. She just stood there for a second, quietly, watching Logan wipe the grease from his hands and spark up his cigar. He threw the dirty rag on the ground and exhaled a puff of smoke.

"Do you always bath in a bowl of fruit salad before you go gallivanting in tiny shorts in the middle of the night?" Logan said in a rugged soft toned voice. Cassie stepped out of the shadows and quickly realized that her shorts were really, really short and that she was a complete moron for not putting on some proper clothes before racing down to see him. "I'm sorry, did you say fruit salad?" she answered back with a little backbone in her voice… she didn't want to seem meek and scared.

"Your perfume…"

"Oh, you mean my skin lotion… it's cucumber-melon. You like it?"

"I could smell it all the way from your bedroom window." He boasted.." Nice trick by the way. Having a little fun flickering the headlight like that… "

Cassie bowed her head in embarrassment, "I was just having a laugh…"

"Playing around with a man's bike… well… that could get yourself hurt." He smirked.

Cassie's sweet sad upper lip quickly turned into a sour scowl, "I can take care of my self… Mr. Logan."

Surprised by her defiant confidence, he smiled and whispered," Sure you can. And it's just Logan."

Cassie folded her arms under her breasts and was deciding to herself whether or not he was rudely patronizing her, or was he just being nice. So to move things along, she flashed a waving hand and said" Well, nice to meet you, Logan. I'm Cassie. Cassie Reeves… I'm one of the new kids here."

"Congratulations." He sarcastically remarked as he walked away from her and went back to the tool rack on the wall.

Nope, he's just rude and arrogant she thought to herself. This guy was going to be a tough one for her to crack. Usually guys melt when she looks them in the eyes and smiles. And this guy definitely wasn't fawning over her with her cute antics… and flirting didn't seem to be working.

Cassie looks over Logan's bike and belts out, "So what seems to be the problem with your bike?"

Logan turns around with a humorous grin on his face. What could she possibly care about his bike for, he thought?

"Well, my new little friend, it seems at high speeds, the transmission seems to give out a bit…" he said, figuring he might as well play along with her.

"Well I think I might be able to help you out here." She offers.

Logan rolls his eyes and starts to brush her towards the door, away from the bike, "Don't you have a Cabbage Patch Doll you need to nurse to sleep or something?"

Cassie looks over the bike some more and explains, "So your transmission seems to slip at high speeds?"

Logan looks at her confused and nods his head in accord.

" It's your torque converter… the computer sensor is out of whack, but I think if you adjust the pressure plate here, from this foot pedal , you might compensate your transmission efficiently." She directed him.

Amazed at her knowledge of the bike's highly complex workings, he pokes her uncovered midriff with his finger and laughs, "I'm not gonna even ask how you assessed the problem so quickly… or why you know so much about the torque thinga –majiggy… capacitor…"

"Converter, silly." She chuckled back at him, "It's called a torque converter."

"Ok," Logan gave in," How'd you do it? Did you use your mind tricks? Like the headlight?"

Cassie simply smiled and said "Something like that. I can just look at mechanical things, and fix them with my mind."

Logan patted her head and replied" Cute."

Yes! She thought to herself. Did she finally win him over? Logan stood in front of her and put his hands on her shoulders. Cassie could feel that they were finally in a moment, until she realized he was sniffing the air and focusing at the woods behind the garage. What the heck he was doing, she thought. Logan looked at her in a serious mean look and snarled, "Quick! Run inside and get help! We're being watched!"

Cassie's insides just irrupted with fear. "What do you mean? What's going on?" she questioned in a fearful tone. Suddenly Logan realized it was too late, and the unknowns were already upon them.

Three shadowed figures appeared from the woods yielding swords and masks. One quickly came upon Logan and hurled his sword at him. With great ease, he dodged the blade as it barreled passed him and stuck straight into the wall. And then it begins. "Shhhnickkkk!!!", the sound of Logan's blades whisking through the air. Logan charges at the perpetrator and lunges his claws into his chest. As the lifeless body falls to the floor, another sword yielding yahoo swipes Logan in the arm with his sword. Logan quickly slices the sword to pieces with his right hand claws and runs his left claws through the man's neck. Cassie looks up to see another masked shadow charging at Logan from behind, so she picks up a large screwdriver and hurls it at the man… landing it flush, right in his eye. As he falls to the ground, Logan looks up at Cassie in amazement and blurts out, "What the hell?"

Two more thugs run in behind Cassie as one of them grabs her. She quickly round houses one of them in the face with her heel and grabs his sword. The other thug pulls out both of his swords and begins to attack her. With much ease she fights of his attack with one sword, pinning him up against the wall. Cassie looks over to the front door of the garage and sees her brother Eddie enters.

"I see you've come to join our party?" she yelps at him as she fends of the two sworded henchmen.

"Who the hell is he?" Logan asks in a gruntled voice.

"He's my brother Eddie… Eddie this is Logan… Logan… this is Eddie!" she yells across the garage as she pierces the thug in the chest with her sword.

"Enchanted!" Logan barks at Eddie, " I'm really starting to like your sister…" he says while ripping his claws through another thugs guts, " She's really good… but do you think you can enlighten me with some of, well, what ever that you do?"

"I'm on it!" Eddie roared under his breath. For he knew it was time to unleash his dark side. Cassie looked over at Eddie and watched his body transform into a large, muscular, hairy creature. Covered in orange hair, and raging with muscles through out his entire body, he let out a monstrous roar. With his large claws he grabbed two shadowed figures and tossed them through the wall like they were hand puppets made of socks.

Logan looked up at the beast and grinned; "Now we're talking!"

Eddie smashes his fist together and grunts in agreement.

"Oh, and watch out for my bike- Teen Wolf!" Logan added.

Cassie, Eddie, and Logan find themselves pushing the fight out towards the woods, when suddenly one of them shouts out" Retreat!" Logan looks at Eddie in disappointment and decides to run into the woods after them.

"Logan! Where are you going!" Cassie calls out to him.

"I gotta track them!" he answers back, "Take Fuzzy Wuzzy back to the mansion and get a hold of **Dr. McCoy**!"

"But Logan!" Cassie yells back to him.

"No but's girl, just do what you're told!" he barked as he turned his back on the two siblings and disappeared into the night.

"Who the hell is Dr. McCoy?" she snared in disbelief. Eddie looked at Cassie with an unpleasant feeling and mutterd "This is wrong… We can't just let him go out there alone…" He lightly slaps Cassie in the belly and yells," Wish me luck!" as he runs into the woods to join up with Logan.

"Eddie! What the hell are you doing?" Cassie screams.

"You heard the man," he yells back," Go find **Dr. McCoy**!"

Cassie stands there in awe as she watches her brother, now a large ferocious, furry woodland creature, and scurry into the night.

"Oh, for fuck sake...", she whispered to herself .


End file.
